A weapon of the Light
by shaperlord67
Summary: Just three short looks into the life of a certain Jedi Master
1. T'ra Saa

"Master?" Mace asked apprehensively, looking up at hr as there Republic cruiser roared over the rainy landscape. T'ra Saa looked down at her worried Padawan, who was nervously rubbing his hands together.

"What is it?" the Neti Jedi asked soothingly. Mace took A deep breath before replying.

"Earlier? During the mission? When I..." "When you killed the Gran?" Master Saa cut him off. Mace nodded.

"Mace." she said sternly, forcing her young student to look her in the eyes. "I know it's hard, but he was going to kill innocents. What you did was RIGHT. It was your duty as A Jedi".

Mace nodded. "I know that, but..but earlier. When we were fighting..." he took A deep breath before continuing. "I...I was enjoying it. The thrill of combat I mean. I...I liked it". Master Saa studied him as he looked at her with A worried expression.

"Mace...Do you think you did what was right?". Mace thought for A second before replying. "Yes".

"And did you do it out of anger? Or vengeance?". Mace slowly shock his head. 'I..I don't think so. I did it out of..justice?" He looked at her and she smiled.

"Mace, you have always had A deeper connection with the darkness than most. But I think you are unique in this regard: Everything you do, you do out of A sense of right and wrong, good and evil. You may enjoy it more than others, but that makes you no less of A Jedi. Effectively, even at your darkest you are A weapon for the Light."

Master Saa smiled and patted Mace on the head. "And that is why I chose you to be my student". Mace though on his Master's words as the Jedi once again fell silent.


	2. Dooku

The Masters sparring room, hidden deep inside the Jedi Temple, was a room not often visited by outsiders, or even non-Master level Jedi. As such, the only witness to the furious duel between friends were the silent figures of Saesee Tiin and Sifo Dyas. Both had begun the afternoon by agreeing to take part in a "practice session". Both had been eliminated in seconds. The room was alive with the whirring, crackling sounds of Lightsabers, as two twin blades of blue danced against each other at almost unlimited speed.

The younger man was on the offensive, sending powerful blow after powerful blow at his opposite. The older man was steadily backpedaling, deflecting the attacks away with subtle flicks of his wrist. Both men were completely silent, there faces masks of determination. However, both man's minds raced with questions they wish they could ask. Dooku, the elderly gentleman wished he could ask his colleague if he really thought instructing his Apprentice in the ridiculously aggressive Vappad Form was a good idea.

Mace Windu, the bold up and coming Master, wished he could ask his friend about Windu taking his seat on the Council. Instead, they both continued the duel, replacing words and conversation with Lightsaber swings and jabs. Despite Windu being several decades Dooku's junior, the two men counted each other as some of there closest allies. They knew each others fighting styles in and out, how to expertly counter every move the other had.

At the heart of this battle, Two differing philosophy's: one man willing to use the Dark as a weapon of the Light, one man willing to use the Light as a weapon for the Dark. A battle between equals that would eventually engulf the entire Galaxy. For now, they were content with there sparring matches.


	3. Depa

The tension in the air of the Temple's hanger bay was palpable. Although there was only one man there who knew of the terrible secret behind the Supreme Chancellors true identity, his sense of anger, betrayal and, above all, determination, had infected the entire Hanger.

Mace Windu, second in command of the Jedi Order and one of it's greatest warriors, stood in middle of the Hanger, staring at the Coruscant sun set, his emotions hidden behind a mask of calm. Just like they had been for three long years. Out of the corner of his eye, Windu caught site of a trio of figures that caused an ache in his chest but strengthened his resolve.

The first two figures, a very young Padawan and a Republic supported bounty hunter who looked like he stole Cad Bane's wardrobe, were uninteresting in Windu's eyes. The third however, a beautiful but sorrowful Chalactan woman, caught his eye as his one time apprentice.

And his greatest failure. After she awoke from her trauma induced coma, Depa Billaba had immediately gone about distancing herself from her brief time as a Dark sider. She had retired from the High Council and demoted herself to Knight. She had stopped using Vappad. She had accepted a Padawan. And she had distanced herself from her Master.

Windu's sorrow over past mistakes was replaced with grim determination as the three figures boarded a speeder and departed the Hanger. It was a good thing Depa had distanced herself from him. He did not want her to suffer anymore because of him and his mistakes. And where he was going there was most certainly going to be suffering.

"Master." Windu turned to see Master Tiin striding towards him. "Were ready".


End file.
